


Double or couple?

by Blowwater_company



Category: NU'EST
Genre: ABO, M/M, 洁虎, 虎受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: 一个朋友以上恋人未满的故事。Warning: AU+OOCCP: 洁虎，前后有意义。
Relationships: Bottom!Baekho - Relationship, Jbaek - Relationship, Kang Dongho | Baekho & Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 23





	Double or couple?

面前有三个扩展屏。

三个密密麻麻、被各式电脑程序窗口霸占了的扩展屏。

坐在扩展屏的人表情十分淡定。如果只是路过，或许会有不知情的路人以为开着三个电脑屏幕是在玩游戏。之所以不会被误会，也是因为这个人面前还有一部在屏幕上写满了密密麻麻的代码的手提电脑。

只是站在他身后的人的表情就没那么好看了。

剑眉星目一旦皱了起来就显露出拒人千里的威严感，抿紧的嘴唇更是蓄势待发。整个办公室因为这人散发出来的气势而不敢作声，每个员工都在凝神静气的等待这位年轻的CEO的发言。

他显然对屏幕里展示的内容不甚满意，“驳回。”

而坐在屏幕前的人一句话都没说，一脸平静的站了起来。但是全办公室的人都是知道的，技术总监虽然平日温和有礼，但遇到工作上的事可是分文不让据理力争的。现在他微微瞪大的眼睛正预示着暴风雨即将来临。

他深呼吸了一下，大致的平稳了一下自己的情绪，“这件事进去谈。”

显然CEO是不太买账的，他眉头皱得更深了，“我觉得这件事没什么好谈的了。”

技术总监根本不打算理会CEO的反对，他拿起手提电脑，径直走进了CEO的办公室，完全无视了众人。

而慢了他一步的CEO则是沉默不语，但他气势不减，硬生生地用沉默的气压压住了周边人的询问，一个箭步就走回了自己的办公室里。

CEO一离开，办公室气压瞬间回到正常水平。仅仅只是气场，CEO和CTO这两位Alpha对决已经镇得同事们大气都不敢出。

而CEO办公室里，倒是意料之外的平静，并没有像是外面员工想象的那样剑拔弩张。

进门后的金钟炫坐在CEO的位置上沉默地敲着键盘，力度不轻不重，只是敲击速度惊人——大量代码在屏幕上以一种近乎肉眼不可辨识的速度飞奔着，略微粗重的呼吸声证实了他正努力的调整情绪中。

而姜东昊则是安静的拿着喷壶，对着窗台前的几盆绿植喷了起来。没有了刚才震慑全场的气势，反而是一副怡然自得的表情，仿佛身后正在调节情绪的人与他无关。

等到敲击键盘的声音停下来，呼吸声也趋于平缓。金钟炫一脸不情愿，“你想要改，可以，但工期肯定还要延后。”

金钟炫把手提电脑转了过去，“暂定的修改方案是这样，详细的我今晚再想想看吧。”

姜东昊翻看了一遍，“你又打算今晚加班？”

“对啊。”金钟炫闭着眼揉了揉眉间，试图缓解眼睛的酸涩感，“这是第几个方案来着？”

“第四个。”姜东昊叹了口气，他默默地走到金钟炫身后，自觉地给金钟炫捏起了肩膀，语气软化了许多，“这段时间辛苦你了。”

觉得我辛苦你就给我把方案通过啊！金钟炫内心疯狂的吐槽，他满脸忿忿不平，伸手就是去掐姜东昊的手背肉，“第四个还被毙我就……”

“就怎么样？”姜东昊空出手来捏住了金钟炫的脸，力道不大但足以让金钟炫嘟着嘴说不了话，“大老板那边我会去安抚，你安心改方案就好。”

“知道了啦。”终于挣脱开姜东昊的魔爪，金钟炫揉了揉自己的脸，“唉，又要加班……”

“知道了知道了知道了！！！”他迅速打断金钟炫的碎碎念，“今晚去你家加班，宵夜我的。”

这还差不多。金钟炫终于松开了紧皱的眉头，笑得眉眼弯弯。

外面的同事们如果看到现在这个场景，估计要吓出心脏病来。谁都不会想到，看起来水火不容，或者说不那么亲近的CEO和CTO能有如此亲密的接触和对话。可惜这一切的真相都被CEO办公室的百叶窗隔开了。

房间里的两个人一点都不在乎外面的人到底是怎么想的。他们两个，个性差异大，爱好也不尽相同，被误会是常有的事，这些小事并不会影响到他们两个。

毕竟他们已经认识得太久了。同一个小区，同一间学校，同一个班级，再到同一家公司，知根知底到连对方自己都不清楚的小习惯都被彼此记得清清楚楚。

就像是，姜东昊喜欢的那家猪蹄从来都是金钟炫买的，而喜欢小酌几杯的金钟炫总能在不喝酒的姜东昊家里找到冰好的啤酒。经常往外跑的姜东昊则喜欢在金钟炫家里加班，美其名装备齐全，而喜欢宅家里的金钟炫则很习惯的给加班到癫狂的姜东昊煮上一碗拉面安抚他。

今天也不例外，下班后的金钟炫提着打包好的猪蹄，哼着小曲正准备回自己家。估计姜东昊已经买好了酒，或许还会再叫上一些外卖，确保两人今晚的加班有足够的“燃料”。可金钟炫才刚走进自家楼层，就发现自己家门前站着焦急的送外卖大叔。

奇怪了，这个时间点姜东昊应该已经到他家了才对。外卖大叔见他是进这家的门，便急躁地把吃的一股脑塞给他，“你们这些小年轻也真是的，到家了再叫外卖啊，我都站多久了你才到家！”大叔嘴上一直骂骂咧咧的，不明就里的金钟炫只好接过外卖，说了几句抱歉便打发走了大叔。

姜东昊该不会是叫了外卖给自己却不过来加班吧？这臭小子！金钟炫皱着眉，抱着吃的好不容易开了门，差点被空气里扑面而来的苦味瞬间湮灭。

这苦味不是普通的苦味，苦中发涩，像是把中药里最苦的几味药材混合在水蒸汽里蒸腾，虽然散发着青草般的清新气息却混合着浓郁的苦味，闻得金钟炫的眉头皱得更深了。地板上还散落着啤酒罐，显然买回来的人还没来得及放好就急匆匆地扔在了地上了。金钟炫急得把手上的东西赶紧放下，直冲冲地就往味道最浓郁的卧室里跑。

卧室里的光景奇怪极了，姜东昊以一种别扭的姿势蜷缩在床脚处，右手则是用自己的领带死死地绑在了床架上，左手紧紧地抓住金钟炫穿过的衬衣，仿佛是救生面罩般捂着脸，人却不停地在大喘气。

金钟炫望着他，缓缓地吸了一口气，鼻腔内充斥着苦涩的信息素——姜东昊发情了。

他一边控制着自己的呼吸，试图不要被大量的Omega信息素冲昏头脑，一边试图轻轻拍姜东昊的肩膀看他是否清醒。可手还没碰到他，就差点被姜东昊一个发狠咬到手。他红着眼，像是没有理智可言的野兽般龇起牙齿、警告敌人不要靠近那般的眼神瞪着金钟炫，丝毫不给金钟炫靠近他的机会。

金钟炫也不恼，他缓缓地放出自己的Alpha信息素。

卧室里仿佛是在雾蒙蒙的山里突然下起了暴雨，冷冽的气息开始包裹起卧室里漫延的苦味，让苦味无处可逃。被金钟炫信息素包围的姜东昊渐渐放下警惕，红着的眼睛像是要滴出眼泪。他眼神委屈地看着金钟炫，全然失去理智的他只能发出意义不明的呜咽声回应眼前的Alpha，像只缺乏爱抚的猫咪那样，乖巧地用脸蹭了蹭金钟炫伸过去的手掌。

发狂的Omega慢慢安静了下来。

手指拂着Omega潮红的脸，带着Alpha信息素的体温和触感让姜东昊想要更加靠近金钟炫。估计是挣扎得狠了，绑在床架上的领带竟然很难在一时半刻里解开，金钟炫只好先把无法松绑的姜东昊扶上了床，再一点一点地帮他解开领带结。

发情的Omega根本无法离开Alpha，姜东昊眼望望地看着金钟炫，身体却情不自禁地靠在金钟炫身旁，汲取他身上的信息素。明明是冷冽的山林大雨气息，却像是把体内的欲火点燃了，仿佛下一秒身体就会燃烧殆尽。

“东昊很难受吗？”听到越发厚重的喘息声，一直专注在解开领结的金钟炫担心的转过头来看看姜东昊。只见姜东昊乖巧地靠在他身边，空出来的左手拉着金钟炫外套上的衣角，明明很难受，却还是乖乖地等着金钟炫。

行为太过可爱到理智线快要断掉，金钟炫亲了亲姜东昊红润的唇，“东昊很想被标记对吧？”

被亲过的Omega根本听不懂也听不进金钟炫的话。理智早就被发情驱散，野兽只懂得遵循本能，即使能控制住自己不伤害金钟炫也无法控制自己不去靠近他，姜东昊只是遵循着自己的本能，贴近金钟炫，然后模仿着刚才金钟炫的动作，亲上了他的嘴唇。

亲自送上来的当然不会放过，金钟炫扶着姜东昊的后脑勺，确保他不会有任何逃跑避开的机会。紧紧相贴的唇瓣交缠着彼此的舌尖，呼吸的节奏被抢夺，只有情欲才是王者，彻底支配着这对Alpha和Omega。

唇瓣分开时还挂着银丝，空气重新流入彼此的呼吸里。金钟炫试图调整自己的呼吸，不要被眼前的Omega影响到，但事实上这一切都是徒劳的，信息素交缠过后就没有理智可言。他把已经被吻到身体发软的姜东昊放倒在床上，也不顾姜东昊还被绑着的右手，直接欺身上前压着他。

“东昊，我们做吧。”

被发情期冲昏头脑的Omega根本无力思考这句话所带来的后果，他只能任由Alpha上下其手。金钟炫几乎没费什么功夫就把两人的衣服脱了个干净，唯独姜东昊身上的衬衫实在不好脱掉，只能堪堪挂在右手手腕上。

屋内山雨与苦味的信息素开始纠缠，具象化的情欲开始融化卧室里的两人。那因情潮而微微泛红的皮肤像是诱人的禁果，从眉眼，到嘴唇，到喉结，再到锁骨，金钟炫像是细细品尝着这禁果的甜美，每寸肌肤都仔细吮吻。

Omega胸前的红果则是被他的双手极富技巧地抚慰着，不消多时已经颤颤巍巍地站立着。平日灵巧地在键盘上敲击的双手在姜东昊形状姣好的胸肌上揉捏着，明明是彰显男性魅力的肌肉，却柔软又不失弹性，无需用力就能被聚拢成小肉包，漂亮的纹身更是被揉捏到变形。

姜东昊本来就处于毫无理智、遵循本能的状态，被金钟炫这种过度情色的揉捏过后更加不懂什么叫做矜持，被Alpha触碰后满足地呻吟了起来。放松状态下的肌肉因为被金钟炫的抚摸而又开始紧绷了起来，每一寸肌理像是博物馆内的雕塑那般凹凸有致。腰不由自主地弓了起来，双腿更是无法自持地想要勾住压在他身上的金钟炫。

金钟炫只觉得眼前诚实的姜东昊真是太可爱了。

两人发热肿胀的性器被金钟炫一手握住。情动的猫咪仅仅只是被他握住性器，还未等他动作就已经舒服到快要哭了出来，真正开始撸动后更是爽到没几下就吐出了精水，弄得两人的性器都湿漉漉的。

姜东昊大喘着气，冲击神经的快感让线条优美的胸腹肌肉一起一伏的，金钟炫稍作欣赏后又俯下了身和姜东昊接吻。他闻到了姜东昊侧颈的腺体分泌出更加浓郁的信息素，这信息素闻着依旧是苦涩的，但口腔乃至喉头都感受到了无与伦比的甜蜜。

两人的嘴唇与鼻息热切地交换着。姜东昊身体分明感受到金钟炫的手是怎么从胸腹一直描绘到臀部，这奇妙的触感让姜东昊开始微微地颤抖，直到骨节分明的手指探入已经快要湿得快能淌水的后穴。

身体发疯似得想要更多，姜东昊试图扭动身体好让手指能更加深入，却被金钟炫压住动弹不得，嘴唇几乎要溢出来的呻吟也被金钟炫堵住了。体内的手指还在增加，快感也在一点一点地累积，在适应了第三指的进入后，金钟炫终于放开了姜东昊的嘴唇。

三指集中抠挖着敏感的穴肉，无法压抑的快感几乎同时喷薄而出。姜东昊更是舒服到绷紧了腰，呻吟越发的淫浪。发情期的Omega本来就易感，高潮的临界点更是没多久就崩溃了。过度用力导致发白的指尖，泛红的皮肤，浅色的双眸挂着泪光，表情不可自控无一不显示着刚才姜东昊经历了多美妙的高潮。

“东昊这么快就高潮了吗？”金钟炫又搅动了几下还藏在肉穴里的三指，被收缩的穴肉紧了紧之后开心的笑了起来，“还真是一如既往的贪吃啊……”

他俯下身, 吻过姜东昊高挺的鼻梁，舐吻他脸上的泪痕，极尽温柔地抚着他的脸。

他太喜欢姜东昊眼里只有他的样子了。

年幼时摔倒受伤也会忍着眼泪，直到见到金钟炫才委屈着大哭的姜东昊。

经常坐不住四处跑导致考试前时常焦头烂额的复习，最后乖乖地一边抄着金钟炫的笔记，一边笑眯眯地说“钟炫真好”的姜东昊。

在忙到疯掉还要红着眼熬着夜加班的日子里，总是自动自觉地跑去买两人份的宵夜，即使已经忙完也坚持陪在金钟炫身边的姜东昊。

Omega发情期时发狠驱逐所有想要靠近的Alpha，唯独只对金钟炫展开怀抱，在他身下高潮后泛着泪光的眼里只看得到金钟炫的姜东昊。

即使没有标记，即使不是伴侣。

即使他知道自己只是姜东昊最好的兄弟。

金钟炫真的好喜欢姜东昊。

他抽出手指，温柔地在姜东昊耳边呢喃，“等会我就要进去了。”

“不要害怕，我不会标记你的。”

“东昊是相信我的，对吧？”继而又吻上了姜东昊红润的嘴唇，失神的浅色瞳孔里只看得到金钟炫的倒影，“只要相信我就好。”

扶起早已硬到发疼的性器，一寸一寸地侵入着柔软湿糯的肉穴。与手指完全不一样的胀满感让姜东昊本能地害怕了起来，尖叫的同时不断地剧烈挣扎着，试图逃离身上的Alpha对自己进一步的侵犯。

金钟炫怕他会伤了自己，急忙双手用力把姜东昊的双臂固定在床头，一边不停地安抚着姜东昊，“嘘……东昊不要怕……”

“是钟炫哦。”

湿润的浅色瞳孔开始聚焦在金钟炫的脸上，“……钟……炫？”

“是我哦。”金钟炫忍得辛苦，Omega的穴肉层层叠叠地挤压着性器的前端，舒服到恨不得不管不顾地全部操进里面去。可眼下的姜东昊还未完全解除心防，他只好忍着不动，又重复了一遍，“是钟铉哦。”

他耐性地用言语抚慰着身下的姜东昊，金钟炫知道的，发情期对于姜东昊意味着什么——那是一场对抗本能的战争。

以前的姜东昊，对工作的坚持近乎执拗，曾经在很长一段时间靠抑制剂度过了发情期，等他发现状态不对的时候，身体已经对现有的所有抑制剂产生了抗体。

腺体信息素功能早就被过量的抑制剂损耗过度，散发出来的苦味信息素被人误认成是Alpha已经是稀松平常。部分标记功能丧失导致他不被咬破腺体的话根本无法彻底标记和受孕，即使Alpha在他体内成结也仅仅只是舒缓发情期的症状。

偏偏除了Alpha的信息素与标记，没有任何的方法能让他安稳度过发情期。再加上潜意识里抗拒被Alpha支配，其他Alpha刚靠近，就会被发狂的姜东昊攻击。

那些年的发情期都是姜东昊自己一个人在家里捆绑着自己，忍着体内的高热，活生生熬过去的。

唯独金钟炫是例外。

他是唯一一个不会被姜东昊攻击的Alpha。

或许是姜东昊的潜意识里早已默认了金钟炫是值得信任的。就像现在这样，只要金钟炫用他的Alpha信息素包裹住姜东昊，他就会慢慢卸掉反抗的力气，温顺地任由金钟炫用双手扶着他劲瘦的腰，彻底把炽热的性器埋入柔软的肉穴里。

被略高的体温紧紧包裹着，快感从连接处直接穿透神经。金钟炫舒爽到不由得叹了口气，而身下的姜东昊则是失神的望向金钟炫，微张的大腿像是在邀请他更加的深入。

“东昊啊……”金钟炫咽了一下口水，“我要动了。”

山雨信息素瞬间在卧室里爆发，冷冽的气息顺着嗅觉直击Omega的腺体，被彻底包裹住的苦味信息素根本无法压抑本能的渴求，穴肉不停得绞着在体内温柔顶弄的性器。姜东昊被这强烈的快感激得忍不住流出更多的生理泪水，湿漉漉的眼睛却从未移开视线，紧紧地跟随着金钟炫的一举一动。

“哈啊……钟……炫……呜嗯……”

被呼唤的金钟炫停了下来，他俯下身，安抚似得亲了一下满脸绯红的姜东昊，“东昊喜欢吗？”

动情的Omega无法给出任何准确的描述，但姜东昊全心全意只看着金钟炫的样子实在是太过于可爱。

体温略高的身体被彻底打开，结实的大腿被手臂紧箍着，Alpha的顶弄越发地猛烈了起来。

床上的两人仿佛是没有明天，每一次的插入都是从近乎完全拔离，独留着菇头，再狠狠地捅入温暖湿糯的肉穴里。姜东昊圆润的臀肉被撞出了一层又一层的肉浪，劲瘦强韧的腰起起伏伏，因为渴求快感而不停地拱起，又因为过度摄取快感而伏倒。

抽插与交合一次比一次狠厉，体内堆积的快感过分强势，顶得姜东昊连声音都快喊不出来，良久才从喉头里流出几句意义不明的呻吟。余下的时间都在大喘气，他试图吸入更多的氧气来缓解过量的快感带来的窒息感，可惜这一切都是徒劳的。

刚才的温柔早已不复存在，金钟炫那发热胀红的性器因为紧致穴肉的挤压又胀大了不少，每次的抽出都能看到布满青筋的性器怎么凶狠地折腾姜东昊。

穴肉一边恋恋不舍的包裹着，一边被Alpha粗大的性器破开。小小的穴口早已松软，像是不知道满足一般，每次都吞入了大半的阴茎，又被粗大的阴茎带离不少的淫液，弄得床单都洇出了一小片水渍。

痛快的性爱让本来在情潮里就缺乏安全感的Omega想要寻求更多的抚慰。泪眼朦胧的姜东昊伸出双手想要抱住金钟炫，可惜右手被绑得太紧了根本动弹不得，左手只够得着金钟炫的肩，连拥抱对方都做不到。他感觉到自己的身体越来越软，体力消失得飞快，身体像是要被粗壮的性器戳坏了。

预感到自己即将被撑坏的惊恐让姜东昊连眼泪都来不及擦，只能用结实的大腿勾住金钟炫有力的腰，试图让身上的Alpha再靠近自己一点。

“钟炫……呜嗯……钟炫哈啊……”

“唔哈……哈啊……太舒服了……不要了……不要了呜嗯……”

可怜的Omega开始向Alpha示弱，金钟炫却没有因此停下来。生殖腔的腔口被他多次戳弄后，早就已经泥泞不堪，微张的腔口只要再被研磨一会，就能够彻底松开，把Alpha的性器彻底吃进去。

当然他没有忽视身下的信号。他双手搂住姜东昊的腰，让姜东昊的性器夹在两人的腹肌之间。同时，他俯下身，深情又强势地掠夺Omega嘴里每一丝甜蜜的信息素。末了，还不忘咬了咬姜东昊发红的耳垂，温言软语地安慰着害怕的Omega。

“等会可能会有一点点痛……不会有事的。”

“东昊只要相信我就可以了。”

惊恐的Omega多少有被安慰到，趁着金钟炫俯身，姜东昊终于是抱住了他的脖颈。虽然未能抱紧彼此，即使体内那粗壮的性器不知是有意还是无意地研磨戳弄着自己最敏感的地方，但抵在金钟炫胸膛上的额头传来的温度让他安心了不少。

被姜东昊主动抱住的金钟炫开心到不行，这只凶狠到不行的猫咪，只在他面前乖巧的猫咪……

不是凶狠的大老虎，不是那个在职场上叱咤风云的CEO姜东昊，不是那个被众人误会却又一直被仰望着、勉强自己的姜东昊。

是他的猫咪，他的姜东昊。

山雨的信息素被主人快乐的情绪所感染，不再冷冽，甚至还把被包裹住的苦味信息素勾起，缠绕，再在这小小的空间里蒸腾出甜美又温暖的甜香味。

金钟炫高兴地抱起了姜东昊，当然，在不会弄伤肩膀和手臂的前提下，让姜东昊稳稳地坐在了自己的身上。粗壮的性器还在胀大，这样的体位让性器破开生殖腔腔口仅有一步之遥。

而姜东昊还毫无警觉，因为姿势的变化让他能更加贴近金钟炫，他终于能抱住金钟炫了。两人的胸膛贴在一起，不能用双手抱紧对方却也能感受到彼此的心跳。

他丝毫没有发现，此时此刻，正是山雨欲来之势。

被抱紧的金钟炫的表情仿佛是被眼前的猫咪萌到了，一直嘿嘿嘿地笑着，双手却不老实的揉了揉姜东昊极富弹性的臀肉。本想把这手感极好的臀肉再多揉捏一会，但现下有更重要的事情要做。

他扶起姜东昊的臀部，再松掉力气，靠着地心引力让臀肉自行降落在他身上，循环往复。穴口和腔口同时被撞击到，可怜又敏感的穴肉在瑟瑟发抖。

姜东昊被撞得七晕八素，体内每个敏感点都被狠狠地摩擦，偏偏他又没办法制止，只能任由金钟炫蹂躏着。极致的快感早就把他带离了恐惧，甚至他自己都没有发现，自己正主动的扭动着腰，不停地吞吐着粗壮的性器，叫出美妙的呻吟。

腔口已经被撞得松软，菇头几乎没费什么力气就插入这更加紧致的圣地。俘虏在官能脚下的姜东昊被强烈的快感冲击着，从穴口到腔口都紧紧地桎梏着还在侵入的Alpha的性器。

看似拒绝，实则邀请。他一边被体内的快感麻痹着神经，一边被金钟炫细细舔舐吮吻过颈侧的腺体后，又放松了穴肉，好让Alpha能更加的深入。

金钟炫也没打算客气，得到放行许可后，更加肆无忌惮地在姜东昊的生殖腔内戳弄。本该被Alpha霸道的性器戳开后感到胀痛的生殖腔，被又大又圆的菇头有技巧地研磨戳弄着，更强悍的快感像是浪潮一般拍打在了姜东昊体内，Omega的性器又被两人贴合的腹肌很好的照顾着。

过分刺激的后果就是姜东昊迅速的高潮，被撑开的穴口甚至夹不住喷涌而出的潮吹液，性器一抽一抽地流出混合着清液的精水。整个人像是被抽干了力气，只能让金钟炫抱着才不会倒下。

金钟炫还不想停下来，他那胀大的性器已经到了喷发的边缘。

然而，粗壮的性器在霸道地戳弄着生殖腔时，同时也是被更加紧致的生殖腔挑衅着。明明姜东昊已经被高潮袭击到一副要投降的状态，小小的肉壶也不晓得哪里来的力气，像是要彻底绞杀这袭击生殖腔的坏蛋，紧紧地吸住金钟炫的性器不让他动弹。

被绞紧的感觉十分舒爽，金钟炫兴奋地叼住还在喘气的姜东昊的嘴唇，腰间则不断地发力。小小的肉壶根本不是强大Alpha的对手，很快就溃不成军。

比之前更加强烈的快感接踵而至，姜东昊被这快感折磨到声音沙哑，又无可奈何，只能全盘接受。而金钟炫也没有好到哪里去，已经快要绷不住的他搂紧了姜东昊的腰，每一次抽插都像是要灵魂都捅进去一般。

“东昊啊……”快感即将抽离大脑所有的理智，本能让他开始呼唤眼前的Omega，“等会我就要成结了。”

说完这句像是预告却是结局一般的话后，菇头迅速地涨大，过大的体积直接卡住了生殖腔口。混合着山雨信息素的精液像是水柱般，一股一股地冲进这小小的肉壶里。

同时达到生殖腔高潮的姜东昊已经喊不出来了，搂着金钟炫的手更是不可自控地在他背上划出了不少指痕。多次强烈的高潮让他开始恍惚，分明是微凉的精液，却让整个生殖腔温暖了起来。

他本能地想要夹紧双腿，却没想到让金钟炫的性器在生殖腔内卡得更死，即将被填满的生殖腔像是久旱逢甘霖，不知饥饱地吞食着精液。过量的高潮让姜东昊的身体不由自主地抽搐着，仿佛是不愿意离开眼前的Alpha，穴口紧紧地桎梏着金钟炫。

被指甲用力划过背脊的疼痛根本微不足道，极致的快感才能让金钟炫冲昏头脑。

他的结还在肿胀着，一时半刻都消不下去。享受着高潮后回味悠长的余韵，他一边继续细致地继续研磨着姜东昊的生殖腔，一边用双手从姜东昊的臀肉一直抚摸到腰间，给予姜东昊他所有的温柔。

不知过了多久，金钟炫的结终于消了下去，而姜东昊早已力竭到快要昏过去。

他的生殖腔无法吞食掉所有的精液。拔出的性器的那瞬间，精液也随着性器流了出来，淌在大腿与臀间的情景实在色情得过分。

金钟炫深呼吸了好几次，才忍住再做一次的冲动。

他解开了绑住姜东昊的领带，扶着不甚清醒的他，走进了加满温度适中的热水的浴缸里清理。还抽了个空换了床干净的床上用品，仿佛是给自己的Omega准备爱巢。

等他结束这一段忙出忙入，时间已经到了后半夜。

他完全不知道疲倦为何物。给乏力到已经睡着了的姜东昊套上自己宽松的Tee，又拿起吹风机仔细地帮他吹起了头发。

被直发棒强行拉直的自然卷现出了原形，微卷的头发在热风的吹拂下胡乱地扫过金钟炫的掌心。姜东昊是自然卷的这件事没有多少人知道，除了他的家人，就只有金钟炫了。

只有他了解真实的姜东昊是个什么样的人。

想到这里他就开心得不得了。

他把吹干的头发的姜东昊重新放倒在床上。力竭的姜东昊睡得很沉，连被捏着脸亲了一遍又一遍都没有发现。

金钟炫眼神深沉地望着他侧颈的腺体，姜东昊的腺体被他吸得有些红肿。拂开挡在他额前的碎发，把摊开带着山雨气息的手掌放在了他的脸侧。睡沉了的姜东昊闻着了Alpha信息素，又乖巧地把脸颊放在了掌心上，仿佛这是猫咪最喜欢的木天蓼。

金钟炫终于是笑了出来。

受体质影响，姜东昊的发情期十分的不固定。一次的突如其来的发作，被金钟炫发现后，就被强制停止使用抑制剂。而金钟炫，成为了姜东昊唯一的解药。

他承诺过姜东昊帮他保守秘密，也承诺过帮他解决发情期并且绝对不标记他。因为姜东昊曾说过，他记不得发情后的任何记忆，只记得要绑好自己，不能去伤害别人。但实际上是不是真的不记得，金钟炫从来没有主动问过姜东昊。

他了解自己，他能等，也能忍。

一步一步地圈养起这只凶狠的猫咪，再不清醒的性爱也能潜意识里信任他，彻底沉迷在他的信息素里而不自知。

以后即使是清醒着做爱，也会默许金钟炫咬破他的腺体吧。

想到这里，卧室里的山雨信息素开始变得浓重了起来。金钟炫俯下身，在睡着的姜东昊耳边轻声地说了几句。

不要让我等得那么久啊……

你只能是我的。

听到了吗？


End file.
